


You're in Control

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin bottoms for the first time.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	You're in Control

“Relax,” Whizzer murmured, running his hands over Marvin’s thighs, trying to get him to loosen up. In order for this to work, he needed Marvin to calm down and just let go a little bit.

Marvin had mentioned to Whizzer several weeks ago that he wanted to try bottoming after he confessed to sticking his hand down there one day in the shower just out of curiosity, and Whizzer had said he was happy to help him out. So here they were, finally getting a free afternoon all to themselves—Jason, who usually spent the weekends with them, was out of town with Trina and Mendel—and Whizzer finally had Marvin splayed out on the bed, trying to get him to relax enough so that when Whizzer finally stuck a finger in, it wouldn’t hurt him.

He kissed him, thumbing over Marvin’s nipples. He leaned down to lick and suck on them and Marvin gasped and pulled his hair. Whizzer could feel Marvin starting to get hard, so he doubled his efforts and scraped his teeth lightly across one of Marvin’s nipples, causing him to gasp and arch toward Whizzer. Whizzer moved down his body, getting closer to his hole, and took Marvin’s cock in his mouth.

“Ah, Whizzer, Whizzer, please, don’t stop, baby, baby, baby…” 

Marvin babbled on and on, and Whizzer took that opportunity to wet his finger with lube and touch Marvin’s hole lightly while he was distracted, rubbing his finger in a circle around it. When he applied the slightest bit of pressure to that tight, pink ring of muscle, not quite breaching him, Marvin’s eyes flew open in alarm.

“Whizzer!”

Whizzer pulled his lips off Marvin’s cock, and it fell to his belly with a wet slap.

“Did that hurt?”

“No. Uh, just caught me off guard.”

Whizzer ran his hands over Marvin’s thighs, hoping that would calm him. “The more relaxed you are, the easier it will be.”

“I know. I know. I’m trying.”

“I know you are. You’re doing beautifully, baby.” 

Whizzer realized that going straight for a finger might be too much for Marvin, so he decided to try something else. He leaned up and licked a long stripe from the base of Marvin’s cock to the tip. His cock twitched in anticipation but Whizzer moved down and licked and sucked on his balls instead. Marvin’s hips rose automatically, and Whizzer used that moment to shove a pillow beneath him so that he had better access. Whizzer nuzzled his face into Marvin’s balls while reaching up to grip Marvin’s cock in his hand and stroke him. Marvin was writing on the bed now, whimpering and whining, and Whizzer gave him a couple seconds’ warning, saying, “I’m going down,” before he pressed his tongue to Marvin’s hole. Marvin arched off the bed.

“Fuck, fuck, Whizzer!”

Whizzer wasn’t sure whether he was reacting to his tongue or to the squeeze Whizzer had just given the tip of his cock. Whizzer used his tongue to trace a wide circle around Marvin’s hole, teasing him, the circles becoming smaller, closing in, until he finally pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and into Marvin’s hole, stroking Marvin more quickly at the same time to distract from any discomfort. He felt Marvin clench around him automatically, and he pulled his tongue out and mouthed and licked at the soft skin pulled taut between his balls and his hole, trying to encourage him to relax. Marvin whined softly and Whizzer moved back down.

He kissed Marvin’s hole, watching it flutter in response, and then flicked his tongue over the ring of muscle before darting back in. Marvin clenched again, and Whizzer worked his tongue in and out, feeling the muscles start to relax and open. When he felt Marvin push down instinctively on his tongue, he tried to time the thrusts of his tongue with Marvin’s pushes. He eventually pulled away and moved up Marvin’s body to lick and suck at his nipples instead.

“Why’d you stop?” Marvin asked breathlessly. His eyes were glassy and his lips were shiny and red, complementing the red flush that had gathered on his cheeks and chest. 

“I’m gonna put a finger in now. That okay? I wanted to make sure you were ready.”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Just… go slow, please.”

“I’ll go slow,” Whizzer promised, and kissed down Marvin’s belly to his throbbing cock, starkly red against the pale skin of Marvin’s navel. He kissed the tip, and then pressed light kisses all the way down the shaft, over his balls, and down to his hole again. He licked Marvin there a few times for good measure, and then, with a finger dripping in lube, pushed the tip into Marvin. He stopped and stroked Marvin clumsily with his left hand. “That feel okay?”

“Did you put a finger in?” Marvin asked, lifting his head off the bed and looking down at Whizzer. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“I have the tip of my finger inside.”

Marvin dropped his head to the bed with a thump. “Keep going.”

Whizzer pushed his finger in up to the knuckle, stopping when he felt Marvin clenching frantically around him.

“Does it hurt?”

“Uh… No… It just feels weird. Feels like I need to take a shit.”

Marvin shifted his hips minutely and Whizzer pulled his finger back out a little bit so that Marvin’s moving around didn’t shove the rest of his finger in by accident. 

“That’s normal. Good weird or bad weird? Should I stop?

“Good weird. Keep going. It helps if you’re messing with my dick while you do it.”

Whizzer leaned forward to lick the shaft of Marvin’s cock, a long, wet stripe that made Marvin moan. He pushed his finger in further, not sensing any discomfort, until his finger was fully inside.

“One finger’s all in, baby. You’re doing so well. So well.”

Marvin’s body was hot around his finger, and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, fucking him with one finger to get him used to the feeling. He could feel Marvin relaxing, and there was no resistance when he pulled the finger all the way out and then pushed back in. Perfect.

“Can I go for two?” he asked. Marvin nodded, so he pulled out, dipped two fingers in lube, and pressed them against Marvin’s hole. He could feel Marvin tensing, so he took his cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down. When he spit on the tip and pressed his tongue to the slit like Marvin liked, Marvin gasped and lifted his hips up and ground down. It went too fast for Whizzer to register what was going to happen, so when Marvin pressed down, Whizzer’s fingers were still there and they popped past the ring of muscle up to the knuckles. They both froze. 

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry, Marvin, I’m really sorry. I didn’t expect you to push down on my fingers like that. I’m so sorry.”

He started pulling out, but Marvin shook his head. “Don’t. I can do it. It hurts a little but it’s not too bad. Just don’t move for a second.”

Whizzer turned his head and mouthed up Marvin's thigh and up his cock and he licked and sucked and tried to help Marvin ignore the discomfort he was feeling. It must have worked because Marvin said, “Keep going,” and Whizzer slowly pushed his two fingers all the way in. He started moving them inside him, in and out, feeling him loosen even more. He was so mesmerized by the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of Marvin that he neglected to pay attention to how Marvin was feeling. Marvin’s hand suddenly gripped his shoulder, digging his nails in.

“Stop. Stop.”

Whizzer’s hand stilled immediately and his head shot up. Marvin’s face was pinched, and Whizzer could tell he was in pain.

“Are you okay? What hurts? Should I stop?”

“I’m not hard anymore.”

Whizzer glanced down. His cock was laying, mostly flaccid, on his stomach. Whizzer reached for it and touched it gently.

“I forgot to pay attention to you. I’m so sorry, baby.”

“It felt better when I was hard. If I can get hard again, I want to keep going. If not, I want to stop.”

Whizzer pulled his fingers out of Marvin and wiped them off on the sheets. “I hear you. Let’s try to get you hard again, shall we?” Whizzer squirted some lube in his palm and wrapped his wet hand around Marvin and stroked slowly, up and down, in the way he knew Marvin liked. “Come on, baby, get hard for me,” Whizzer murmured. 

When that wasn’t working as well as he hoped, he decided to exploit something he’d learned over the years—he liked to think of it as a shortcut or glitch in Marvin’s system. He leaned down and took the head of Marvin’s cock between his lips and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. Marvin let out a surprised cry at the sudden, intense sensation, and Whizzer swirled his tongue around and prodded at the slit until Marvin was fully hard. Marvin’s slit was especially sensitive, and Whizzer had learned that if Marvin came before he did, all he had to do was give him a few minutes and then work his tongue on the tip of Marvin’s cock and Marvin would be hard again almost immediately. It worked every time. This time was no different.

“Okay,” Marvin gasped, his hands scrabbling to hold onto the sheets as he tried not to thrust into Whizzer’s mouth, “you can keep going.”

Whizzer pulled off and wrapped a hand loosely around him. “Are you sure? We can stop and I can suck you off instead if you’re not ready.”

“I want to keep going.”

“All right. I’ll fuck you with my tongue, get you loosened up again.”

Marvin whined at that and, keeping one hand stroking Marvin’s cock, Whizzer licked and sucked at his pink, puckered hole and pressed his tongue in and out, establishing a rhythm that Marvin was rocking back on, until he thrust in with his tongue, pulled out, and replaced it with his fingers when he pushed back in, keeping the rhythm. The combination of him pushing his fingers in and Marvin rocking his hips down onto them made them slide in easily.

“Ah!” Marvin gasped and Whizzer stilled momentarily. “That feels…okay. It’s okay. Keep going.”

Whizzer crooked his fingers in just the right way and Marvin’s entire body went rigid. “What was that?”

“That’s your prostate. Feels good, doesn’t it?” He pressed against that spot again and Marvin’s toes curled.

“Oh!” He gasped when Whizzer brushed his fingers against it again. “Is this— Is this what I’m hitting every time that makes you claw my back all to hell?”

Whizzer chuckled and pressed against it again. “Yep. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, _fuck_. Yes.”

Whizzer slipped a third finger in without Marvin noticing, and he stretched him out carefully, sucking at his cock and occasionally brushing his prostate the entire time.

“Whizzer, fuck. Whizzer, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

Whizzer slowly dragged his lips up Marvin’s cock before letting him go. “Do you want to?”

“Not yet. I want—” He looked suddenly shy. Whizzer reached up with his left hand and thumbed at Marvin’s lips. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to come with you in me.”

Heat rushed to Whizzer’s groin. He had been so focused on making sure Marvin felt good that he had been neglecting his own cock, and his hand left Marvin’s face and he stroked himself in a quick rhythm. It had been so long since he had done anything but receive, and he had forgotten the rush it gave him—the heat and tightness of being inside another person. Just thinking about it was making him dizzy. He didn’t know he wanted it this much until now.

“I— Fuck, Marvin. I want that too. Are you ready?” Whizzer asked, still stroking himself. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go slow. On your back, like this, on your hands and knees, or sitting on top? Take your pick.”

“Which one’s less likely to hurt?”

“Probably you sitting on top. You’d be in control.”

“Okay, let’s do it that way then.”

Whizzer lay back on the bed and slathered lube over his cock. It was so sensitive already; he had a feeling he wasn’t going to last very long once he was inside him. Marvin climbed over him, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed Whizzer.

“What do I do?”

Whizzer took Marvin’s hand and had him grip his cock and position it so that it was nudging against his hole. “You’re in control. Just go down as far as is comfortable. I won’t do anything. It’s up to you.”

Whizzer released his hand and Marvin hesitated for a moment before pushing down just the slightest bit. Whizzer’s cock pressed against his hole, pressing, pressing, pressing, and then it breached and the tip was inside. Marvin lifted up just a bit and the ridge caught on Marvin’s hole, forcing a throaty moan from Whizzer, before he pushed back down slowly. He had gone down nearly halfway when he stopped again, breathing heavily.

Marvin was so tight around him, squeezing his cock in a delicious heat, that Whizzer felt light-headed. He’d forgotten how good it felt to be inside someone. He was slightly disappointed he didn’t get to watch the way Marvin’s hole stretched around him, but there would (hopefully) be other times that would afford him that opportunity. Marvin’s pleasure was the most important thing right now.

“You okay? Does it hurt?” Whizzer asked.

“Yeah, it hurts a little.” Marvin reached for his own cock, which had started to soften, and pulled at it. “Can you—?” He gestured at his cock.

Whizzer reached out and started to jerk him off, and as he did, Marvin pushed down even more until he was finally seated on Whizzer’s hips. His head flew back, mouth open and neck completely exposed, and Whizzer knew he was feeling the eye-watering novelty of feeling someone inside him, filling him up, for the first time, and it was most likely overwhelming him. Whizzer continued to jerk him off, loving the way Marvin’s hole clenched around him every time he squeezed the tip of his cock. Marvin was moaning softly.

When Marvin finally started to move, lifting and dropping his hips, fucking himself on Whizzer’s cock, Whizzer’s hand stilled and he let go of Marvin’s cock completely. He let out a shaky moan and put his hands on Marvin’s thighs, feeling the muscles contract with the effort of lifting and lowering himself. Marvin began to move more quickly, and his cock bounced helplessly in front of him. Marvin shifted position just a bit and when he came down this time, Whizzer’s cock must have nudged his prostate because he let out a strangled yelp and sped up his movements, trying to hit that spot again. He whimpered helplessly every time Whizzer’s cock bumped his prostate, and he kept going faster and faster, trying to hit it harder. 

Whizzer felt heat pooling in his groin, and his balls tightened and he knew he was on the verge of coming. Marvin was practically bouncing on his cock at this point, his head thrown back, eyes closed, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, lips wet, body flushed, and moaning as he relentlessly chased his release. He dropped his head for a moment to spit wetly in his hand before working his hand over his cock. His head fell back again and his movements faltered. He came down one more time before he stilled and his orgasm exploded out of him, so much so that Whizzer got come on his chest and face and in his hair. Marvin clenched so tightly around him that Whizzer felt ready to come on the spot. To hurry it along, he sucked on a finger and then reached down to press it inside his own hole. The sensation of his finger up his ass plus Marvin clenching hotly around him made his own orgasm inevitable.

“Marvin—” he warned. “I’m going to—” 

Marvin’s hands came down to rub at his nipples, and that catapulted him over the edge. His back arched and Marvin, bless his heart, started moving again and fucked himself through Whizzer’s orgasm, and Whizzer nearly blacked out with the force with which his climax ripped through him. His cock pulsed inside Marvin again and again and again and Whizzer couldn’t ever remember coming this much or this long before. He thought if his heart beat any faster it was going to burst out of his chest.

When Whizzer finally went limp on the bed, and his cock was starting to soften inside Marvin, Marvin pulled off him. He knelt on the bed and come dribbled out of him, dripping down his thighs and landing on the sheets. He stuck his hand down there to touch it and then lifted it up to look at his lube- and come-covered fingers. “It’s warm,” he said.

Whizzer reached out and, with Marvin’s permission, dipped his fingers inside to feel it for himself. Marvin’s hole fluttered weakly around him. Marvin was dripping wet and Whizzer had to pull his hand away lest he get hard again just from that.

“This feels so fucking weird, like I have the runs or something,” Marvin said. “I have no control over whether it stays in or not.”

Whizzer laughed at that. “If you want to keep doing this, you’ll get used to it.”

“I definitely want to do this again. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me how good this felt sooner.”

“I thought it was obvious from the noises I make.”

“I thought that was because I was just that good.”

Marvin was smirking and Whizzer laughed. “You are that good. But don’t let that get to your head, now. Come here. Let me clean you up.”

Marvin scooted closer and Whizzer wiped them both off with the sheet, gingerly mopping up the lube and come from his hole, before cuddling up to him and kissing his forehead. Marvin reached up to touch Whizzer’s hair.

“I got come in your _hair_?”

Whizzer just laughed and pulled him closer. “Yes. I was that good.” 

Marvin laughed. “You can gloat later. I’m too tired right now.”

“We need to shower and wash off or you’ll have dried lube in your ass, and I can tell you from experience, that’s not comfortable at all.”

Marvin sighed. “Let’s take a bath instead. I don’t think I can stand up after that. My thighs are burning and I’m not even sitting up yet.”

Whizzer left him on the bed and ran a bath. When he came back, he helped Marvin up and they went into the bathroom together, completely worn out, but happy.


End file.
